Bleach Before Flowers
by lolita6othic
Summary: hana yori dango meteor garden boys before flowers .. itu kan sama .. bleach before flowers sama ga ya ?
1. Chapter 0

Bleach Before Flowers

I'm addict with bleach, and I'm also addict in BBF ..

kalo boleh milih, BBF, meteor garden, atau hana yori dango ?? ya pasti BBF

lagi pula BBF bakal ditampilin di indosiar loh –wooooooo .. spam-

Q : kenapa .. L6 jadi rajin bikin fanfic ?

L6 : bentar lagi liburan .. ahahahahaha its time to back to be crazy

and hope you like it ..

Disclaimer : bleach is not mine .. bbf is not mine .. but byakuya and jun pyo is mine!!! wahahahahhahahaha –digebukin sekampung-

AND !! Aku bakal ngebuat rukia OOC ... TOTAL .. supaya bisa nyamain kaya jan di atau pun shancai .. yey ..

untuk ichihime fans .. ichihitsu fans .. renruki fans ... ichiruki fans .. jadi di sini bukan masalah pairing ichiruki ... karena di sini bukan 'rukia'

kalian ga bakal bisa liat 'rukia' di sini!! so jangan melihat rukia di sini sebgai rukia nya tite kubo .. karena di sini ... bakal jadi rukia nya lolita6othic fufufufufu ..

p.s. untuk di chapter 1 .. L6 akan mengurangin humor .. untuk perkenalan .. karena Rule baru fanfic hime .. yaitu **chapter 0 ato 1 selalu di isi dengan perkenalan, dan percakapan yang sedikit ..**

**Sinopsis :**

Rukia anak biasa keluarga biasa .. dan keluarganya adalah pemilik laundry..

Hingga suatu hari ia nyelametin seorang cowo .. yang di ganggu oleh F4 ... di skola terbesar saat itu (ngomong-ngomong ngambil Indonesia aja deh ya negaranya) Hwa Shim (aslinya shin hwa .. :D I want school in shin hwa **BANYAK BACOT NIH AUTHOR **–L6 nangis-) .. semenjak hari itu .. Rukia .. dijuluki Super Woman .. cs nya wonder woman .. Isshin .. direktur perusahaan Hwa Shim –gender Isshin dipertanyakan di fanfic ini- terpaksa memasukan Rukia ke skola Hwa Shim yang super elit ..

**Apa sih Hwa Shim itu ?**

Hwa Shim adalah perusahaan yang baru berdiri dan mengalahkan Perusahaan Bakrie dan Perusahaan Minyak Brunei –lagi lagi muncul- Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan besar, pemegang saham ..mendirikan Rumah Sakit Hwa Shim yang mengalahkan PMI, mendirikan SPBU Hwa Shim yang ngalahin Pertaminax, membangun sekolah Hwa Shim mengalahkan Lab School –keelitannya-, Universitas Hwa Shim yang ngalahin universitas Gajah Mada, ITB dan UI (kec. Harvard .. sekola impianku XD) , Merek baju, ampe merek cd .. (**COMPACT DISC WOY ... pada mikir kemana neh)**

**Apa itu F4 ?**

Singkatan Flower 4 yang berisikan banci banci –dibunuh fans ichigo, Toushiro, Byakuya dan Renji- cowo keren kok ...sangat kaya yang berteman dari masih diperut (gimana caranya) sampe gede ..

**Siapa aja sih F4 itu ?**

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

Pemimpin F4, pewaris tunggal keluarga Hwa Shim .. walaupun punya ade tapi adenya cewe .. dan keras kepala .. takut dengan serangga dibalik muka yang galak, ga bisa ramah ma cewe, awalnya benci banget ma rukia .. Sikapnya over dosis narsis, romantis yang ada malah bikin eneg .. ga bisa berenang walaupun bisa segala hal

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Paling diem .. dulunya autis –OH TIDAK .. WATASHI NO OUJI-SAMA .. AUTIS ???- tapi berhasil melewati semua itu berkat Lolita –digebukin- maksudnya Hisana .. mencintai Hisana .. akan tetapi ?? ga bisa ngendarain mobil .. punya trauma .. bisa maen biola –KYAAAAAAAA .. ** BERISIK LU AUTHOR- **pemilik perusahaan .. tapi dia lebih seneng di dunia musik ..

_Hitsugaya Toushiro_

Jago seni .. bisa bikin patung dari es .. wow .. dapet penghargaan MURI .. mwahahaha .. dan pengakuan dunia .. pemilik museum di kota tua Jakarta, dan museum diseluruh Indonesia .. dan punya Perusahaan tntg art...

_Abarai Renji_

Anak Mafia, campuran Yakuza dan Papua –digorok Renji- jualin narkoba, ganja, dan ekstasi –L6 dibunuh- tapi dia insap pas di rukiah .. (rukiah apa rukia neh ?) maka dari itu dia ngikutin jejak ibunya aja yang bernama Miyabi (wih jadi jablay dong –ditampar renji-) maksudnya jadi penerus perusahaan Real Estate ..

_**Eh gue belum pernah nonton BBF neh ..**_

Nyantai bro sis .. tau hana yori dango ga ? jangan sebut lu otaku kalo ga tau .. gyahahahahhaha –sombong ... digebukin sekampung- kidding sis .. nah .. hana yori dango itu Boys Before Flowers .... kalo ga tau juga hana yori dango .. kalian pasti tau Meteor Garden, nah itu ver. Taiwan BBF ..

_**Gue ga tau Meteor Garden neh ..**_

Lu miskin ga punya tv ato lu yang emang norak ???? itu telenovela yang ceritanya tentang cewe jelek yang suka bos nya yang cakep trus jadi cantik deh .. –digebukin .. **WOI ITU MAH BETTY LAFEA- **ehmmm .. googling aja dah .. gue pasrah kalo pada ga tau ...

_**Siapa yang lu suka di BBF ?**_

Di boys before flowers tentunya Jun Pyo ... Di Hana Yori Dango .. NONE OF THEM !! di meteor garden wa ce lai .. apa lah gitu namanya .. temennya camperlai .. kalo di Bleach Before Flowers .. Byakuya and Toushiro dong

_**Dapet inspirasi dari mana nih fanfic ?**_

1 hari sebelum les piano .. pas aku inget guru pianoku minjem BBF wakakakaka .. dan setelah liat BBF di indosiar tentunya ..

_**Ceritanya bakal gimana sih ?**_

Ga bakal ancur kok –ga meyakinkan- yang pasti bakal co cwiittttt –ga yakin banget- seru abis –maybe- lucu dong .. seperti yang buat nya .. lucu lucu imut .. –ditimpuk tomat-

_**Pairing di sini ?**_

secret .. hanya L6 dan Tuhan yang tau ...

_**Boleh ngereview ga di chapter 0 ini ?**_

Boleh dong .. pastinya .. buat minta bantuan .. buat pertanyaan :

_Menurut kalian Toushiro di pairingin ma siapa ? salah satu chara Bleach ato OC ?_

_Harus romantis banget ga ?_

_Acungkan tangan kalian kalo mau jadi OC –ditimpuk- maksudnya kasih tau lewat review_

_Untuk suggest something_

_Kapan lagi kau bilang I love you ?? –digorok reader __**sabar bro sis itu lagu dewi sandra**__- _

Nah ini chapter 0 ..

chapter 1 : Bunga dan Rumput Liar

L6's corner

Toushiro : ehm .. seandainya gue jadi bunga .. bunga apa yang cocok jadi gue ? (reader boleh jawab)

L6 : Menurut gue .. Edelweis .. bunga dari pergunungan alpen .. cocok cocok ...kan dari pergunungan es .. artinya juga manis .. bunga abadi ..

Ichigo : tumben lu jawab selayaknya orang normal .. kalo gue ? (reader jawab ya)

L6 : Bunga matahari cocok ma rambut lu .. dan artinya juga pas .. ceria .. seperti matahari .. keep smiling hahaha

Ichigo : ya ampun makasi .. sejak kapan lu jadi normal

L6 : Lah .. stress salah ... normal salah ..

Byakuya : ehmm .. gue dong ?(dijawab lagi ya)

L6 : anggrek .. soalnya anggun ... indah ... dan elit OHMIGOSH ..

Ichigo : wuih .. bagus bagus .. cocok

Renji : Gue sekarang .. GUE (maksa ...)

L6 : mawar

Renji : kenapa mawar ?

L6 : cocok buat banci

Renji : KURANG AJAR .. GUE NORMAL ..

L6 : yauda .. melati

Ichigo : wuih .. pocong dong

L6 : bukan .. KUNTILANAK

Renji : LOLITA ... (sliding tackle L6)

hari ini L6 disiksa renji terus hiks ...

L6 = 97

confuse ? turn back your laptop ..

yang komputer gimana ?

patahin monitor nya ,,


	2. Rumput Liar dan Bunga

Huaaaaaa maapkan keterlambatan L6 ini –digebukin-

L6's corner .. part 1 ..

oh ya aku juga mau ngenalin OC ku .. Keira chan~

Keira : perkenalkan mulai hari ini aku yang bakal bacain review smuanya perkenalkan ..

Lolita : review pertama dari ... errr ... **Yumemiru Reirin** ..

Keira : Lolita chan bukannya reirin yang sering emailan ama Lolita ya ?

Lolita : Bingo ... oh ? hitsuruki ? hmm.. gmn ya .. susah juga nih .. tpi kan shiro jadi kim bum otomatis .. dia playboy dong wahahaha

Shiro : KURANG AJAR !! LU MAU BUAT GW PLAYBOY?!

Lolita : Dari pada gay ? mau lo ? –shiro diem- nah reirin jadi apa ya .. ahaha liat aja ntar :D

Keira : **BakaMirai** .. shiromomo ? oke .. emang awalnya Lolita mikir gtu hehe .. OC nya .... jadi pcar smentara shiro ? hyaaaaa –digebukin mirai-

Lolita : **Kuro Lunatic **.. walah shiro ? widih .. shiro doyan nya cowo loh ..

Shiro : Gue teraniaya di fanfic lo .. gue serasa jadi manohara

Lolita : -evil face- kalo gitu gue boleh nyayat-nyayat dada lo dong

Shiro : KURANG AJAR !! –lolita matrix-

Keira : yah berantem lagi ... kuro chan nanti jadi pacar smentara **juga** ya .. –digebukin kuro-

Lolita : **Nahoko Hitori ** oke pasti .. wih aku ga suka hyd .. kurang suka yg bner .. abis .. rambutnya aneh .. hiks ..

Keira : **yuinayuki-chan **haduh OC apa ya .. ehmm nanti kita liat .. kemana otak lolita berjalan

Shiro : serem gila .. otak lu bisa jalan

Lolita : bawel .. berikutnya .. **toko_agni ..** walah kohai ku ini .. kohai asli loh .. oke .. humor always ..

Keira : **Hanabi Loves Nagayan** Lolita .. kok dia tau hisana jadi seo hyun

Lolita : SHUTUP Keira ... wah ngasih spoiler .. wah gimana kalo jadi muridnya shiro ?? walah kalo hanabi dijadiin Ga Eul .. saya bisa digorok momo ..

Keira : ih Lolita chan ndiri yang nulis .. dsar pikun ..

Ichigo : cepetan napa .. lama amat ... lu tuh ngaret banget disuruh update ..

Lolita : Maklum ada ulum, trus lg on the way social week .. duh sibuk nih....

Ichigo : so sibuk lo .. gue tau .. lu tiap malem online mulu

Lolita : wih ?? kok tau ? ngefans ya ama gue ?

Ichigo : Najis lo ..

Keira : udah udah ayo mulai ..

to be continued .. di bawah ...

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Di suatu hari yang cerah matahari bersinar cerah seolah tersenyum senang .. –lah malah nyanyi- Rukia anak pemilik laundry, ayahnya adalah Urahara yang sangat mencintai uang .. ckck .. dan ibunya Yoruichi yang maniak uang juga ckck .. memiliki adik yang bernama Kon yang sama gilanya dengan ibu dan ayahnya hanya Rukia yang normal, hari ini dia ditugasin ngasih baju itu ke sekolah Hwa Shim, sekolah untuk orang kaya..

"Kira kira di mana ya.." Rukia bingung ngeliat sekolah yang udah kaya white house ...

"AWAS AWAS ADA YANG MAU BUNUH DIRI", seorang cowo yang ntah siapa namanya ngedorong Rukia, lalu rukia cepet cepet ke atap

"Gue udah ga kuat kaya gini terus .. di siksa ma F4 .. gue lebih baik mati .." Cowo itu siap terjun

"Tunggu .... anda Kaien ?? ini baju anda" Rukia nganterin baju itu

"SIAPA LU ?? gue udah keren keren lu dateng .." Kaien sewot

"HA ? LU MAU BUNUH DIRI ?" Rukia baru ngeh terus Kaien terjun indah .. Rukia nyelametin Kaien pun selmat dan Rukia dijuluki Super Woman ..

"Ini tidak bisa terus dibiarkan ... Ikkaku .. cepat kau undang Super Woman itu masuk ke sekolah Hwa Shim" Direktur Hwa Shim akhirnya turun tangan setelah ia melihat berita di Koran di tv di internet di radio dan di mana pun itu ..

Akhirnya Ikkaku kaki tangan nya Direktur Hwa Shim turun tangan dan mencoba berbicara dengan Rukia ..

"RUKIAAAAA~" Yoruichi teriak teriak

"ADA APA?!" Rukia yang baru buka pintu rumah langsung kaget

"Coba tebak .. kita mau bilang apa .." Urahara dengan muka sok imut

"LAH .. mana kucai .. emang ayah ibu kira aku ini mama Laurent .. ck .." Rukia sebel

"NEE CHAN ..." Kon siap meluk, rukia dengan siap langsung matrix

"ADA APA SIH ? KOK PADA LEBAY .." Rukia makin kesel

"Gini loh ... rukia .... kau diterima di ... HWA SHIM" Urahara dengan muka sumringah

"HA ? di mana ?" Rukia masih lola

"HWA SHIM" Yoruichi yang kali ini ngomong

"Ibu ikutan flu juga ?" Rukia masih ga sadar

"ONEE CHAN!!! H.. W.. A... S.. H.. I... M..." Kon dengan suara slow motion yang buat Rukia sadar dan teriak

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?" Rukia bingung dan menggelengkan kepala

"Mulai besok udah boleh masuk" Ikkaku yag dri tadi duduk manis ampe bonge ngedenger teriakan 1 keluarga itu

"Aku .. TI .." Mulut rukia di bekep

"BAIK .. BSOK KAMI KIRIMKAN !!" Yoruichi tersenyum, dan Isshin pun pergi

"IBU AYAH!! " Rukia pun disiksa ..

Urahara nganterin Rukia dengan mobil butut dibanding mobil lain yang camry, new mersi, new camry , new crv, apa lagi ya yang new ..

dia nyasar ampe ketemu cowo yang bermain biola, saking terpesona nya rukia ampe lupa .. cowo itu sadar .. dan rukia nanya jalan ke dia ....

Sekolah yang luasnya 5 hektar ini –yang ntah dibangun dimana- bener bener buat orang orang elit .. tiba tiba .. smua cewe teriak –KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Muncul f4 ..

"F4 F4" kata murid murid ..

"siapa itu F4" rukia bingung

Tiba tiba muncul 4 orang cowo, cowo yang di depan rambutnya ga berbentuk, yang paling kiri tampang nya cool yang ternyata dia temuin tadi, yang ditengah paling ckep, yang paling kanan rada tengil ..

'Siapa itu ..' Rukia bingung

"F .. F .... F.. por .. ya" Rukia bingung

"Apa ? kau tidak tau .. duh norak bgt" kata 3 cewe

"WEIS .. ADA JIN IPRIT tiba tiba muncul .." Rukia kaget

"Ckckck .. kau tidak tau siapa kami ?" Kata cewe di tengah

"Toru" Jawab cewe paling kanan –salah satu yang daftar jadi OC-

"Saoki" Jawab Cewe yang tengah –hehehe salah satu yang daftar jado OC-

"Yuina" Jawab cewe paling kiri

"WEIS .. Power ranger ternyata .." Rukia kaget

"BUKAAAAN!!" Saoki marah marah

"Terus ?"

"Kami adalah F4 FC" jawab Yuina .. Rukia dengan muka eswete diem aja

"Makanya hati hati kalo ngomong" Toru ikut nimpalin

"Terserahlah .." Rukia kabur

Nyampe rumah ..

"ONEEE CHAN" Kon histeris

"Lebay lu .. eh .. minta tolong dong" Rukia ngomong ke Kon untuk googling tentang F4

dan riset membuktikan,

"Abarai Renji, pemilik perusahaan real estate .. hebat .. dan dia banyak kenalan mafia .. kayanya tajir deh kak terus Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemenang lomba mahat es sedunia kak .. pemilik museum juga ..." Kon jelasin

"Itu .. siapa ?" Rukia nunjuk cowo yang dia temuin pas cowo itu lagi maen biola

"oh itu ............ Kuchiki Byakuya .... cucu mantan presiden. punya perusahaan juga... hebat .." Kon ampe kaget ..

sampe lah ke cowo berambut aneh

"Kurosaki Ichigo..... pewaris tunggal perusahaan Hwa Shim" Kon dan Rukia kaget,

"Ya ampun rambut kaya nanas begitu ?" Rukia cengo

"Kebanyakan duit .. stress .." Kon ngerasa sebel liat Ichigo

besok nya ... di cafetaria

"ih makanan apa ini .. " Toru muncul

"masa telor kaya gini sih .. menjijikan" Saoki nambahin

"Ga ada makanan yang menjijikan .." Rukia sebel

"Ih .. bau .." Yuina nutup idung

"Yuina .. bagi parfum mu .." Saoki ngambil parfum ke bekel Rukia

lalu pergi seenaknya ..

"Ya Allah .. makanan gua jadi kaya kuburan aja wanginya .." Rukia geleng geleng

"Ga kok .. masih tetep enak .." kata seorang cewe tersenyum pas ambil makan Rukia, rambut nya ijo dan aneh

"LIAT !! Ada shiro!!" Yuina teriak

"Ya Ampun ada F4 ke cafetaria" Saoki ma Toru histeris melupakan rukia begitu aja

di tempat kerja rukia ..

"Rukia kau sangat beruntung di skola penuh cowo err .. maksudku sekola elit" jawab ishida di sini sebagai pemilik toko bubur pelit suka cowo dan aneh –ditimpuk ishida-

"Gimana ? udah dapet temen ?" Tanya Momo

"Err .. begitulah .. cewe yang aneh .." Rukia nginget" muka cewe ntu

"Ah .. Gue ga tertarik ama cewe ..." Ishida dengan muka sebel

"Cowo nya yang F4 yg suka nyiksa orang ntu .." Rukia ngejelasin

"WOOOO PASTI CAKEP .. mayan tuh kecengan baru .." Ishida dengan muka seneng

"Jih ...ntar deh gue bungkusin buat lu .." Rukia sebel

Besoknya Rukia masih masuk ..

"Eh ada F4 lagi loh" Tiba tiba trio macan muncul lagi –ditimpuk toru, Saoki, Yuina-

"Ngapain lo trio macan ?" Rukia sebel

"Cuma mau ngasih tau .." Jawab ketiga cewe itu barengan

lalu tiba" anggota F4 dateng seperti biasa histeris lagi KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Author ditimpuk-

"Ehmm .." ada cewe yang ntah siapa namanya miyabi kek shizuka kek .. pokonya jangan dipdulikan...

"Mau apa lo ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ini aku buat kue coklat buat kak ichigo" Oh .. ternyata ade kelas nya Ichigo, Ichigo bukannya ngambil malah numpahin ke mukanya

"Gue ga butuh makanan kaya ta* gitu" Wah disensor yeuh ...

Rukia ngalangin jalan ..

"Mau apa lu ?" Ichigo masih bingung .. byakuya ngeliatin

"errr ... GA" Rukia mundur ... dengan perasaan jengkel .. byakuya tersenyum

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH NYEBELIN!! si kepala nanas itu nyebelin abis ! TENGIL!! SO GANTENG!! SO KAYA ... ARGHHH .. NYEBELIN RAMBUT GA PERNAH DI SHAMPOO GITU SOMBONG ARGHH!!!" Rukia limpahin keselnya

"Namanya Ichigo loh, bukannya so kaya .. tapi emang kaya .. soal masalah rambut .. dari lahir, gue ga ngerti apa ibunya ga sakit ngandung dia .. " Rukia shock ngeliat suara dingin ..

"Ah ...Ka Byakuya" Rukia kaget

"Lain kali kalo mau curhat jangan di sini dong .. " Byakuya dengan muka sinis

"K-k-k ke mana ?" Rukia natep wajah nya .. ga nahan –Lolita sih dijamin tewas-

"Tong sampah" Byakuya ninggalin –haduh byakuya garing .. tapi Lolita rela curhat ke tong sampah buat byakuya mah apa sih yang ngga XD wakakaka-

**Next day...**

"Gw nyanyi dulu ye .." Rukia girang banget .. masih inget sleeping beauty buatan L6 ? sekarang 'Rukia' is BACK!! Abisnya nginget aku anti air bgt .. renang nya diganti aje ye ..(buat ending tetep kolam kok .. rukia kagak bisa renang di sini wkwkwkwk)

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH .. suara halilintar dari mana ini .." Nel , tmen baru Rukia kaget banget

"Eh ... ada Nel .. hehehe .. bagus ga suara ku ?" Tanya Rukia overpede

"Wah ... ehmm ..suara nya beda banget ya ma suara yang lain .." Nel tersenyum kecut

"OH YA ? DUH .. makasih bgt" Rukia kesenengan

"Duh perutku sakit nih .." Nel ngusap ngusap perut .. nginget suara rukia tadi

"Ehmmm...... ku traktir es krim ya ?" Rukia senyum .. akhirnya mereka makan es krim

Nel jatoh dari tangga es krim nya kena sepatu Ichigo, yang udah kaya jin lewat seenaknya ..

"Ah .. maap .." Nel nunduk

"Maap maap gue ga butuh .." Ichigo sewot

"Kalo gitu nanti digantiin .." Nel masih nunduk

"Lu kira gue miskin ha !? Ni ya .. lu mau cari di ujung dunia pun, cuma ada satu satunya .. sekarang lu jilat" Ichigo lebay

"HEH .. dia kan dah minta maaf .. maafin aja " Rukia ikutan

"Alah lu sapa sih .. cleaning service ?" Ichigo nanya

"Bukan dia murid baru di sekolah ini bego .. lu kuper amat sih ... ampe kagak tau ada murid baru" Renji mukul kepala Ichigo yang ngebuat tangannya baret kena rambut Ichigo

"KENAPA ?!"Tanya rukia nyolot

"Lu temennya kan ... nah kalo lu temennya jilat nih sepatu gantiin dia .." ichigo dengan muka menang .. Rukia mau jilat tapi ..

"Najis lu ..." Rukia ngelempar es krim nya

"He emang lu sapa ?" Tanya Ichigo

"Sepatu kaya banci gitu aja dipermasalahin .." Rukia sebel

"Lu ini ya .. lu belum tau gue siapa" Ichigo nanya

"GW TAU" Rukia jawab dengan nada tinggi

"KALO LU TAU SEHARUSNYA DIEM" Ichigo suara nya ga mau kalah

"GUEEEEE GA PEEDUUUULIIIIIII" Rukia teriak, yang ngebuat Ichigo ngegerolong –ini bahasa jelek amat ya ..-

"Ya Ampun .. kaleng rombeng .. untung gue ga budeg .." Ichigo bangun shock berat

"Nih..." Rukia nempelin kartu cleaning service ..

"KURANG AJAR..." Ichigo sebel, pas dia liat ke samping temen temennya udah pada ilang

"HEH !? PADA KEMANA ?" Ichigo teriak

"Gue di sini" Byakuya ada di balik pohon, yang daunnya gugur semua denger teriakan rukia

"Gue di sini" Renji ada di balik tembok yang sisi sisinya udah roboh kena teriakan

"Sini" Toushiro ada di belakang patung kepala sekolah, yang kepala nya ilang kena teriakan

"SEBEL GUE SEBEL" Ichigo dari tadi teriak sambil banting banting

"BOSEN GUE DENGERNYA .." Renji jadi bad mood dengernya

"Ihh sebel deh akyu .." Ichigo dengan nada banci

"NAJIS !! Lu udah bosen ama cewe ?" Renji pengen muntah dengernya

"KATANYA BOSEN!! Gue berubah salah .." Ichigo marah marah

"Gue suruh lu tuh diem" Renji masukin nanas ke mulut Ichigo, yang ternyata ga mempan .... nanas nya ditelen ama Ichigo beserta kulit dan daunnya

"Ya ampun .. lu laper ? " Toushiro ngeliat fenomena mengerikan itu langsung kaget

"Nanas ngasih nanas ke nanas" Byakuya kaget juga

"Abis gue kesel .. cuih .." Ichigo ngelemparin biji biji nanas, masuk ke idung Renji

"AJE GILE .. TOLONG .. " Renji teriak kaya di drag me to hell lalet masuk idung

"Ga pa pa kan lu ?" Tanya Byakuya, Renji batuk batuk

"Pake cara biasa aja kali .. susah amat sih lo .." Toushiro ngasih ide

"Iya tuh .. Otak lu tuh nanas apa otak sih .." Renji complain, pdahal beli kaca dulu baru ngomong

**Next Day ..**

Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia, bukan Rukia jadi Miss Indonesia loh .. tapi bakal terjadi sesuatu yang buruk .. pas diliat ada selembar kertas tulis .. F4, dengan symbol teddy bear dan kertas nya berwarna pink –ditimpuk Ichigo nulis ga bener- maksudnya kertas merah berlambang tengkorak dengan tulisan F4 ..

"Apa ap ..." Rukia kaget pas semua teriak

"RUKIA !! DIA SELANJUTNYA .." Semua teriak

**Apa yang bakal terjadi ?**

_**LOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHICLOLITA6OTHIC**_

Ada yang berubah tapi ga mempengaruhi kan ? :D semoga hehehehe ...

Trus ada yang suggest ya .. ntar di jawab ama Keira ..

Keira : key .. tadi terakhir dari **Hanabi**-san kan .. nah sekarang dari **Valyruie .. **sengaja dipilih yang cakep itu Toushiro emang .. tapi kalo lee min ho ama Ichigo, dan Woo bin ma Renji sebenernya Lolita-chan sangat berat hati nulis nama itu

Ichigo : JADI LU BILANG GUE GA CAKEP !?

Lolita : Ga kok .... GA SALAH ..

Renji : GUE JUGA ??

Lolita : Khusus buat lu ma gue bae ... gue tuh ngerti kok ..

Renji : Jadi ? lu bilang gue cakep .. akhirnya lu pengertian juga ma gue

Lolita : Bukan .. gue ngerti .. lu tuh mau dibilang lu cantik

Renji : KURANG AJAR!! –Lolita di gotong ke kandang buaya-

Keira : **Ichiruki,**udah di masukin kan ke dalem cerita ini walaupun jadi antagonis .. kalo ga setuju silahkan Bantu Renji gotong Lolita chan ke kandang buaya

Rukia : Sini di bantuin .. Lolita nya lagi di siksa .. **Ichironami,** kayanya di fanfic Lolita jarang ada 'cowo' nya deh ...

Shiro : Gue cowo tulen kok ..

Lolita : -muncul- buktiin!! –reader jangan bokep-

Shiro : Caranya ? –shiro udah mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk-

Lolita : CIUM RENJI!!

Shiro : hyorin ... –Lolita kabur-

Keira : Berikutnya .. **Shirayuki_haruna, **iya sama aja .. dalam bahasa jepangnya hana yori dango, bisa berarti 2 arti .. before atau over ..

Rukia : Kali ini **red-deimon-beta **udah dimunculin OC nya ma Lolita .. grrrrr ... berarti ... ini dia slah satu trio macan yang sering ganggu

Lolita : -meluk Rukia- Rukia ga boleh gitu ama Reviewer .. mama marah nih

Renji : Ih .. lebay .. –Lolita memandang sinis Renji-

Keira : Tenang aja .. di sini ga ada 'cowo' kok .... lanjut **4869fans-nikazemaru **wah banyak ichihitsu ni request ... tenangnya di fanfic ini ichiren ada .. byakuichi ada ichihitsu ada .. tenang aja ...

Renji : APA !? GUE BUNGA BANGKAI ..

Lolita : ih iya ya .. mirip ... –dikejar renji-

Rukia : dari miss. **Unnamed **yang ga ada namanya ... tapi nama Yuki nya bagus wahahaha ... tawaran .. mau jadi ade nya Ichigo ? atau biarin Yuzu atau Karin aja ..

Lolita : ih waw .. bunga bangkai .. –menatap Renji sinis- sekarang dari **nonnachiby,** ini udah di update hehehe ntar dikabarin kalo semua fanfic ku di update ..

Keira : ini dari **ichiriku **ini ampe posting 4x walah .. kalo Shiro jadi ji hoo .. wadoh .. makin dingin aja ... byakuya aja udah dingin terus dari cerita ichiruki .. masalahnya .. itu bukan crossover bbf .. doh

Lolita : wah cerita apa tuh .. mayan .. mengarang bebas buat tugas sekola .. **Reiya Sumeragi, **nama yang bagus .. Reiya di Matantei Loki Ragnarok sebagai wujud manusia Freya .. Sumeragi .. kaya nama Suzaku karya clamp ..

Keira : ahahaha .. jangan kaget yang reader reviewer .. Lolita-chan emang otaku dibilang anime fans juga ngga soalnya udah rada eror , kadang sisi neatif otaku nya keluar.. haha .. tapi dia ga gila gila banget .. makanya jangan kaget sering muncul parody anime anime laen ... oke sekarang ... ..

Rukia : OC nya jadi apa ya .. hmmm

Lolita : Haru .. musim semi .. hwaaa L6 sukanya nama Kana .. artinya musim gugur ..

Rukia : oh yang ini dari** Toshihiro Fumi, **wah humornya malah banyak nih kayanya .. mau jadi apa nih OC nya ?

Lolita : hueeee kalo mau balik ke romance juga ga pa pa .. masih belum telat kok hehe .. wah ini dari **chariot330, **wah kalo jun pyo nya byakuya ngerusak rule ichiruki DX Oh no .. ntar lagi pula aku disiksa ama Ichigo kalo ga di pairin .. dan siapa bilang byakuya dingin .. ke aku .. lembut tuh –digebukin yang baca-

Untuk keterlambatan ...

maap ya ...

oh ya lagi aktif di blog, bisa kunjuingin blog ku di

lolitaclaire(dot)blogspot(dot)com ...

trus .. lewat fb juga bisa .. tapi kalo di fb cuma bisa malem .. dan malem aku chat ma si baka ..

lewat plurk juga bisa ..

twitter .. kalo twitter silahkan ditanya lewat fb ..

tapi aktif nya di blog, kalo buka blogku .. bisa akses semua id ku lewat out of castle nya .. hehe

jadi promosi gini ..

terus ucapan makasih nya .. buat yang udah dukung buat trus update .. karena ga dibahas lewat reviewer ku bahas di sini ..

**Debrina **, **Stellar Elie, **dan **Yumemiru Reirin .. **

Trus thanks buat yang dah review :

**Yumemiru Reirin BakaMirai**

**Kuro Lunatik Nahoko Hitori**

**Yuinayuki-chan toko_agni**

**Hanabi Loves Nagayan**

**Valyrui IchiRuki**

**Ichironami Shirayuki_haruna**

**red-deimon-beta 4869fans-nikazemaru**

**unnamed nonnachiby**

**Ichiriku Reiya Sumeragi**

** Toshihiro Fumi**

**Chariot330**

Oh ya ada reviewer baru .. aku baru kenal yang **chariot330**

ada yang aku bikin tertarik dari reviewer ini ..

dia tau 1 manga .. yang ga terkenal .. dan .. aku juga suka manga itu .. platinum garden ..

jarang banget ada yang tau .. makanya aku kaget banget pas liat profile nya hehe ..

komik yang paling ku suka .. aku paling suka Mizuki .. hehe ..

dah ah ..

mata ne ..

**L6 = 97**

**Lolita6othic, L6, cihto6atiloL **


End file.
